A Twin's Connection
by Dragon Tamer103088
Summary: Hiei is sent of a mission to retrieve an artifact that was stolen and gets captured. Now it's up to the rest of the gang to save him. FINISHED.
1. Chapter 1

**Twin's Connection**

Hiei had been walking along this path for some time now and was about ready to kill Koenma for making him go get some stupid thing that was stolen from Koenma's vault, when a shadow crossed his path. "Who…" but before he could finish asking he was forced to jump back because gas was started to spread throughout the entire path. "What the hell," he mumbled. Jumping up into a tree, he began scanning the area for the intruder, not having any luck he removed his bandana and let loose the jagan, in an attempt to find the damn bastard.

Suddenly a twig snapped, quickly turning around, he tried to kill the enemy. Key word, tried. Someone was behind him and had placed a rag over his nose and mouth. "Your quite the quick one aren't you little one," said the stranger as he watched his victim's eyes roll to the back of his head and pass out. "But not fast enough." Hoisting Hiei over his shoulder, he muttered, "He hardly ways anything and is practically the size of a child, yet he is so deadly," Then taking out a dagger, he stabbed a note into a tree and headed for their hideout.

_Back in Spirit World_

The prince of spirit world was really starting to get worried, he had given Hiei that mission to retrieve the orb of power over three hours ago, so why wasn't he back yet? If they didn't get that orb back the human world was going to be in extreme danger. 'Maybe Hiei and Kurama were right, they did need to get a better security system, and they themselves had proved that countless times.'

"Damn it the only reason I sent Hiei, was because Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama were all at school and he couldn't keep taking them out just to go on missions, so he ended up just sending Hiei and now he was seriously regretting that. He finally made a decision, he was going to have to send out Yusuke and the others to find him, even if they were taken out of that ningen school, the only person who would mind anyway was Kurama, but since he has straight A's it wouldn't really matter that much. He needed that Orb back in the vault before his father found out.

"George! Go get Botan and tell her to gather the rest of the team, they have another mission," yelled Koenma.

"Yes Koenma-sama, I'll get right on it," the ogre replied as he ran out of the room and into the hallway. Running down it and up two flights of stairs he came to a halt in front of Botan's room. Then banging on the door, he waited for Botan to come out, while shouting that she needed to gather up the team. Less than a minute latter, Botan came flying out already on her oar and zoomed off, opening a portal to human world.

_One hour latter_

"What! I can't believe this, you sent Hiei out there to go get back a Power Orb, without us? Just because we were in school? What kind of moran are you Koenma?" screamed Yusuke into the compact that Botan had given to him along time ago.

"I can't believe this, the shrimp is actually missing," said Kuwabara, as they followed the path that Hiei was saposto have been on.

"It's not my fault, we had to do something and we couldn't just keep taking you out of school, you still need to have something to do when you quit being a spirit detective. Besides it was just a retrieval mission, there wasn't any need for a fight," said Koenma.

"And you think that the demons that stole that orb would just hand it back when Hiei got there, how dumb can you get?" Yusuke yelled, yet again.

"Would you shut up, something doesn't feel right about al of this, and your yelling isn't helping things at all," Kurama shouted, in an attempt to get their attention. And it worked…

"Cool it Kurama, I'm sure he's just fine and decided to take a brake before heading ba…" Yusuke's voice trailed off as he saw a piece of paper on the ground.

Kurama spotted it as well and walked over, Hiei had definitely been here, he could smell his sent, and he could also see an area on the ground where a small person had laid. "Oh no," Kurama quickly picked up the note and read:

IF YOU WISH TO GET YOUR FRIEND BACK, YOU WILL GIVE US ALL OF THE ARTIFACTS IN THE VALT. AND IF YOU DON'T THAN WE WILL EITHER KILL THE FORBIDDEN CHILD OR MAKE HIM OUR SLAVE. IF YOU WANT TO SEE HIM AGAIN COME FIND HIM, BUT THE LONGER IT TAKES THE SOONER HIS FATE IS IN OUR HANDS! THE BLACK SHADOWS WILL BE WAITING FOR YOU.

"I think we are in trouble," whispered Kuwabara.

Hi folks, I decided to re write my first story because I really didn't like how I wrote it and every time I look at it, I start cringing. I did take all of your reviews into consideration and I'm happy to say that I made the chapters longer and more detailed for you. So please review for me and tell me what you think so far. And for those of you who haven't read my story yet and this is your first time, please tell me what you think as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Twin's Connection**

Meanwhile Hiei was waking up, but why was it so dark, and why couldn't he move his arms or legs? Then he tried to call for someone but found that he couldn't talk either. When he felt something against his wrists, he figured it out: he was tied up with his hands behind his back and his ankles were tied as well, he was also gagged and blindfolded. He tried to use telepathy to get someone to help him, but it was like he was being blocked, someone didn't want him to be found. All he did know was that he had a huge head ach from that gas that he breathed in.

A creaking sound on the floor boards, someone was walking towards him, he tried to scoot away but that only earned him a hard kick in the ribs, instantly he curled into a fetal position in an attempt to protect his body, and then he heard a laugh.

"You can try all you want but you can't get loose, but don't worry, your friends are on their way, I would let you watch as they come and try to save you, but then you might figure out away to escape. It must be uncomfortable lying on the floor, I can at least find a more comfortable place for you," said a female voice. Once again he tried to scoot away as he felt fingers on him but he was ignored and then picked up. If he could see and he wasn't gagged, then he would have bit this person. But sense he couldn't, he didn't have anything to attack with and just had to let this person take him where they wanted.

Some high heeled steps and a creaking door and he was air born, being flung onto a bed, and not a comfy one at that, he wanted to scream as he landed on his arm and heard a crack, it was broken. The only thing that kept him from doing that was because he didn't want to give his captors the upper hand.

"Now don't you feel better," said the female voice again, "I would keep you company but I have a meeting with your friends." With that she left. Once he was sure that she wasn't coming back, he began moving around in an attempt to either loosen the ropes tying him or find a weak point in them so he could break free.

_Somewhere in a forest_

Yukina winced and mumbled, "Not good."

"What is it," asked Kurama, they had brought Yukina along when they found out she would be helpful (but she had to be told about her brother's identity first).

"He's tied up, blindfolded, gagged, was kicked in the ribs which I think some are either bruised or broken, he has a broken arm from landing on it hard, can't use his telepathy and for some reason cant use any of his power including his Jagon eye," Yukina replied and then sat down, "he is afraid because he can't defend himself and doesn't know where he is."

"How do you know this," asked Kuwabara.

"Because Hiei opened up the connection we share, so I can feel, hear and see what he does. I don't think he knows he did it though, either that or he realized I'm his only hope and didn't have a choice," Yukina replied as she winced again and muttered angrily "but if he doesn't stop squirming trying to get loose I'm going to scream."

"So where is he?" asked Yusuke.

"I told you, I see what the sees and he is blind folded so all I see is black, but I can sense him in that castle on top of the hill."

"Great a castle that's on top of a huge hill, probably surrounded by guards and nowhere to hide, just great," muttered Yusuke.

"Well, what are we waiting for, lets go get Hiei," Kuwabara exclaimed as he started to climb the hill. After all he had to get Yukina's brother back for her, otherwise she would be upset and he didn't want that.

With a sigh, the rest of the gang followed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Twin's Connection**

_Somewhere in the enemy's hide out_

"Well this is interesting, hey boss have you read Hiei's background? We can make a fortune off of him!"

"How?" said the boss (nobody knows his name).

"When he cries his tears turn into rare and valuable gems."

"Well that is interesting news, we can become both rich and powerful with that artifact we stole. I'm putting you in charge of doing what ever it takes to get tons of those gems, and you better not screw this up Necura."

"I won't boss and I'll get right on it," said Necura as she headed for the room that she had put Hiei in.

As she opened the door, she saw Hiei in the same place that she left him, just that he was squirming like crazy trying to get loose. "Sorry Hiei but you can't get loose unless I untie you, there is a spell on those ropes and only I can remove it." She then walked over to the bed he was on and sat down. "I bet your hungry, I would get you something to eat but then you might over come us, so sorry I won't." She then laid a hand on his forehead and grinned as a sudden idea came to her. "My my you sure are burning up why don't I help cool you down," she said as she removed his cloak and shirt, with a knife, he started to shiver slightly, she grinned, she knew that fire demons didn't do very well when they were cold, she then doused him with icy cold water. "There that's better isn't it, now why don't you show me those pretty gems of yours," she said as she removed the blindfold, the only thing she got was a look of pure hatred. "I figured as much, oh well more entertainment for me."

_A few hours latter_

'Please let her be gone,' Hiei thought to himself as he slowly and painfully opened his stinging eyes, it was getting really hard not to let loose the tears that they wanted so badly (complements on the things that they were doing to him). They had untied him so he could move around easier now, but for some reason he couldn't get his legs to move, it was like they were paralyzed. As for the rest of his body, it was covered in cuts from a dagger that was continuously used by that bitch.

And he was freezing. After he blacked out, he had been moved into a dungeon, which was colder than the room he had been in before, adding to the fact that he was still drenched in cold water, he had a very good reason to be cold.

He also needed to get out of here. If those bastards found out that the artifact that the one demon was saposto be watching, was in fact missing, he would be the first place to look. 'With good reason, since I do have it. Stupid baka didn't even realize I snuck it out of his pocket before I was knocked out with that gas' he thought. 'Only problem is, the only place that I could hide it was inside my body and now it's really starting to get to me, there's way to much power in this thing.'

Realizing he might not have very much time left, he started looking around. 'Good she is gone, now I can see if there is a way out of here.' He looked around and his eyes landed on a hole in the wall, cleverly hidden with logs on the out side. 'Stupid they haven't got a clue how to keep me here,' Hiei thought as he started to drag his tired and extremely injured body to the hole, but he stopped halfway when heard footsteps heading towards him. 'Oh no, if I take anymore of this they are going to get those tear gems.' With that thought he started to frantically get to the hole, but he was stopped when he was grabbed by one of his belts. "I don't think so Hiei, now you're going to give me those gems now, or I can get really nasty and then you can give me those gems." Hiei held back a whimper at the implications that were being implied, or tried to, because it came out, and he started trying to get away from the women.

"Well now you can see my nasty side, I hope you like it," she said as she started cutting at his pants. Hiei realized what was about to happen and started screaming, while he screamed he silently let lose the tears that he couldn't hold back any more.

"Don't be upset hi-chan, we're going to have a lot of fun," said Necura.

hi ya'll you like my story so far, sorry if you wanted to read more in this chapter, but I don't think I would be able to write a rape seen, so your just gonna have to use your imagination. That is unless you really want me to write one….the I suppose I could try to….but ya please tell me what you think, like I said, I didn't like how I originally wrote this so I'm redoing it. Please review, by clicking the button down at the bottom of the page, if you don't, I might have to sic my kawie fire gem at you (cute, fiery tempered green eyed cat). Ja Ne for now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Twin's Connection**

The group stopped as Yukina suddenly screamed out in agony. "What is it Yukina, what's wrong with Hiei?" asked Kurama.

"There torturing him, they want him to cry so they can have his gems."

"Can you see anything?" asked Yusuke.

"Yes, a woman is doing it, looks like their in a dungeon," Yukina replied slowly.

"What are they doing to Hiei," Kurama asked again.

"That's just it, I don't know, it's like Hiei won't let me know what's happening. All I can tell is that he's in pain," Yukina paused "and that he blacked out."

"Can you locate where he's at?" asked Yusuke.

"No, only that he's in a dungeon."

"Then lets stop talking and to where Hiei is," said Kuwabara.

"Right, Yukina make sure you stay behind us, we don't want you getting hurt," said Kurama as they started running around the corner, where the entrence to the castle is. Five minutes latter they made it to the entrence, bad news was it was surrounded by guards.

"Well, I don't think Hiei can wait that long, so does anyone want to be a distraction, while the rest go after Hiei?" asked Yusuke.

"I'll stay, but I can't hold them off alone," said Kuwabara.

"Then I will stay with you," said Yusuke, "Kurama you take Yukina and get to Hiei, we'll catch up as soon as possible."

"Alright," said Kurama, "let's go Yukina."

"Good luck you guys," hollered Yusuke as him and Kuwabara took off running officially distracting the guards long enough for Kurama and Yukina to slip inside the castle and start making their way down towards the dungeons. Once they reached the bottom they could see twelve cell doors.

"Alright, I'll look on the left side for Hiei, you look on the right," said Kurama. Yukina nodded and they got to work. Unfortunately it didn't take long before they heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

Pushing Yukina back Kurama got into a fighting stance, ready to kill the bastards that had hurt Hiei. But the fight never happened as he saw that it was just Kuwabara and Yusuke.

"Cool it Kurama, we're not the bad guys. Now on to more important matters, have you found Hiei yet?" asked Yusuke.

"No, we're still looking I'm afraid," said Kurama. He then turned and saw that Yukina was opening up a door to one of the cells. "What is it Yukina?"

"Kuwabara give me your jacket please?" Yukina requested.

"Sure," said Kuwabara as he started to walk towards her, but she held up a hand stopping him. "Toss it," she said. Now extremely confused Kuwabara did so.

"Stay here, don't come in," was all she said before she disappeared into the cell.

"What's up with her?" asked Yusuke.

Fearing the worst, Kurama turned to him, "I think she found Hiei."

That one sentence left the group in silence, watching for intruders and waiting for Yukina and Hiei to come out.

_With Yukina_

I wanted to cry as I saw Hiei passed out on the floor covered in blood. His shirt and cloak were gone as well as his pants. There was no way to miss what had happened to him, all the clues were present. Walking over to him, I kneeled down and gently moved aside some of his bangs, so I could see his face better. Seeing the tearstains on his face made me want to cry even more, but I just couldn't. It wasn't because I didn't care, just that there had already been so many tears shed here, it wasn't right to shed more.

"Come on Hiei, its time to wake up. Let's get out of here," I said, shaking his shoulder. Hearing him moan I continued to encourage him, "that's it Hiei, we need to go, come on wake up."

Finally after two more minutes of shaking him, he finally opened his eyes. But the minute he looked me in the eyes, he immediately looked away, too shamed to look at me.

"It's alright Hiei, nobody is mad at you, it wasn't your fault you were captured. Now come on lets get you out of this filthy place. Can you stand?" I asked.

"No," was all he said.

"Ok, I'll be right back then, I'm going to go get Kuwabara to carry you," I said as I placed the jacket over his small form and went to go get Kuwabara.

_Normal Pov_

When Yukina stepped out everyone wanted to know why Hiei wasn't with her, but all she said was that she needed Kuwabara and then returned to the cell, with Kuwabara silently following.

Once he was inside, he almost tripped at the sight of Hiei. "What happened?" was all he could say.

"He was tortured. Can you carry him, he can't walk." It wasn't a question, it was a request.

"Sure," he said going over to them and kneeling down. But when he started to lift Hiei part of his jacket slid down, and he could see more damage don't to his friend. It wasn't a pretty sight. He may not be the smartest person, but he could tell that Hiei had been raped…no wonder Yukina didn't want anyone else coming in here, she was trying to save Hiei from any more pain.

Once he was fully standing, he wrapped the jacket more securely around Hiei and then headed for the door.

No one said a word at the sight of Hiei as they started up the stairs. They didn't get far however before someone came and blocked their path.

"Where do you think your going with our prisoner?" asked the women.

"Getting him the hell out of here. Now what do you think your doing blocking our path?" Yusuke countered.

"It's my job, now hand him over or else," she said,

"Or else what?" asked Kurama, "I hate to break it to you, but your sadly outnumbered."

Apparently Kurama's threat worked, because she seemed to realize that her empty threat wasn't going to work, and there really wasn't anything she could do to relinquish their prisoner.

"That's what I though. Now move aside, or we will attack," said Kurama.

"Wait," she said, "please take me with you, I don't want to work here, they took me against my will, I don't like being here."

"Sure, we'll take you," said Yusuke, but the way he said it let anyone know that he had no intention on just letting her go and forgive her. He wasn't stupid, he could smell her sent all over Hiei, which meant she was the one torturing him. "Come with us, we'll help you get out of here, we even have a room that you can stay in," his voice was dripping with sarcasm. "I'll even carry you, so you don't get tired walking," he said. Then out of nowhere he ran up and punched her in the stomach, hard, causing her to fall unconscious.

"Let's go, we have Hiei safe and sound, and we have the bitch who was probably behind all of this," said Yusuke as he grabbed his communication device and contacted Botan. "Botan, we need a portal to Genkai's temple, Now." With that said, he clicked the communicator off.

Seconds latter a portal appeared and everyone jumped through.

Hi guys sorry I didn't update sooner, sorry for the wait. But its here now, so hopefully I'm forgiven. I'm sorry for those who wanted me to do the rape scene but I just couldn't, seriously I tried, I sat there and stared that the computer for like an hour before I gave up, that's part of the reason why it took me so long to update. Maybe I can have a flash back, and do it, though it probably wont happen. Oh and by the way, I now have a website, so if you want to read my other stuff you can go there, but its not finished yet, I at least have the names of my work and my bio finished so you can at least use your imagination. Please review. I will update sooner if you do.


	5. Chapter 5

**Twin's Connection**

_Genkai's temple_

Not a minute after they arrived Koenma came and took Necura, then quickly left.

Turning to the group Yukina said, "Put him in that room, I'll go get the first aid kit, after that you guys can go rest. I'm going to call Keiko and Botan to come and help.

"Put him in that room I'll go get the first aid kit, you two can get some rest, Keiko and Botan will be here soon to help," said Yukina.

After Yukina left to go get the first aid kit Kuwabara gently laid Hiei on the bed and removed his jacket, then placed a sheet over Hiei's small form so if he woke up he would at least be covered.

When Kurama heard Yukina was behind him he spoke, "we'll need to put his bones in the correct position before we can heal him, and we need to get his temperature down, they kept him in that dungeon drenched in cold water. Are Keiko and Botan here yet?"

"Yes, I'll go get them along with Yusuke."

A minute later she was back along with everyone else. "He's waking up, you better get over here Yusuke," said Kurama.

"Why," asked Yusuke.

"Because he's not gonna like it when we start to put his bones back in place and after they got threw to him, most likely he is gonna scream and try to break free, so you have to hold him down."

"Hiei," Kurama whispered, "would you like me to give you something to ease the pain."

"Just get it over with," came Hiei's tired response.

"Right, Yusuke get over here and hold him so he doesn't squirm, but try not to agitate any wounds, if possible."

Yusuke nodded and silently positioned himself behind Hiei and helped him into a sitting position, then he gently but firmly held him under the arms.

"Ok, Hiei do me a favor, if you scream please try to control it my ears are sensitive you know," said Kurama trying to lighten the tension a bit. He then quickly grabbed Hiei's arm and started to move the bones around to their proper place. Hiei bit his lip and started shaking trying to hold in the scream that wanted out. Kurama then picked up Hiei's other arm and started to work, unfortunately Hiei couldn't take it any more and screamed while trying to get away, but Yusuke held him tightly.

When Hiei's bones were finally back in place, Yukina healed what she could and Yusuke and Kuwabara left the room. By this time Hiei had passed out. "Now all we have to do is get his fever down," whispered Yukina as she looked down at her sleeping brother. "And get him cleaned up," she added as she saw how dirty and bloody he was. "I can tend to him, you need to rest Kurama."

"Fine, but tell me if he wakes up," said Kurama as he went out of the room and fell asleep on the couch.

"Yukina, how can we help?" asked Botan as she and Keiko stood in the doorway."Botan you can help by getting Hiei into the bathroom and filling the tub with cool water, but not cold enough to make it unbearable. And Keiko if you could change the bed sheets then make some broth that would be really helpful." They nodded and went to work, and Yukina went to find some clothes for Hiei to wear that would fit his small body. Fortunately she found some pajamas that would fit him, but unfortunately (for Hiei) they were baby blue.

When she went into the bathroom she found Hiei curled up in the sheets still asleep and Botan sitting by the full tub. Yukina then removed the sheet with out any hesitation (after all he is her twin brother that shared a womb with her) (Botan looked the other way though) and placed him in the tub, it was rather sad that he at the moment was lighter than her.

Poor Hiei awoke with a yelp as his body met the cool water, it was freezing to him, and started to try to get out but hands were holding him down (just so you know Hiei is not really conscious right now, he is just reacting to the cold), "Calm down Hiei, I know you don't like this but we need to get your temperature down and clean you up…Botan go get Kurama, I promised I would let him know if Hiei woke up and right now he would be pretty helpful." Botan left and a few minutes later Kurama entered.

"Hiei why do you have to make things difficult," he sighed as he came over and held him while Yukina cleaned him. When the bath was finished they put him in the clothes and Kurama carried him out to where everyone else was, and set him on the couch (by now Hiei is awake, who wouldn't be?).

When Keiko saw him, she ran over to him, "You look so cute. You don't look any more that ten years old, you're adorable, you should wear clothes like this more often," she exclaimed as she hugged him.

Everyone in the room was quiet.

"She lost it," said Yusuke.

"Him cute?" said Kuwabara.

"I had no idea she was like that," said Kurama.

"Can I hold him next?" asked Botan.

"I don't think Hiei is going to wear anything but black for a while," said Yukina.

Hiei was shocked for a good five minutes, before he came to his senses and started scooting away from Keiko with his hands. This only made her hug him again, which meant he scooted faster, and he fell off the couch with a thump.

"Oh, that's right you still have that spell on you making you paralyzed from the waist down," said Kurama as he hit himself in the forehead. (sorry I think I forgot to mention that…)

Hiei gave him a look that read 'na ya think' while crossing his arms over his chest.

Kurama was about to respond when Koenma appeared. "Well Necura is going to be in prison for a long time. Is there anything I should know before I go back to my desk at work?"

"Ya, can you do anything for Hiei, he's still got that spell on him," said Yusuke.

"Yes…but on one condition."

"What?" Hiei asked tiredly. Right now he just wanted to go back to sleep.

"You listen to Yukina and Kurama and don't give them any difficulties…I want you to get better, we all do."

"Yup sure do care about you and we're not going to let anyone kidnap you again, not if we can help it," said Kuwabara.

"I hate to break it to you, but he fell asleep," whispered Yukina. She had seen that his eyes were drooping and went over to him just as he fell over. He was now asleep with his head resting in his twins lap.

"Here," Koenma walked over to Hiei and chanted the counter spell, "I have to go now, take care of him." With those words he vanished.

"Ok, lets get him back to bed," said Kurama as he gently picked Hiei up and carried him to his room, he then laid him down on his bed and covered him up. He nodded to Yukina and walked out of the room.

Yukina quietly sat down next to her brother that she had been looking for, for so long. "I finally found you," she whispered, as she gently curled up beside him and placed her arms around him. "And I'm never letting you out of my sight again, I promise." With that she kissed him on the head and went to sleep as well.

_Next day_

'What's going on,' thought Yukina as she began to wake up. 'What's with all the voices and why do I have a headache.'

Opening her eyes she realized what the problem was, for some reason she had put up a force field of ice surrounding her and Hiei. Looking outside the field, she saw why, some demon, dressed in red, with long black hair and piercing black eyes was trying to get through the force field. Her guess was because he was after Hiei, but why?

Then she looked down at her twin, and saw that he was emitting huge amounts of power. But before she could ponder why, her force field shattered. With a start, she grabbed Hiei and ran for it. She wasn't slow like everyone thought she was, after all Hiei was her brother. Unfortunately that demon saw this and ran in front of her, and grabbed Hiei.

"Thank you, I have what I want, I'll be leaving now," said the demon.

"No give him back, you can't take him, you can have me instead," shouted Yukina.

"But you don't have what I want, and I want the power spear that's hidden inside his body," said the demon as he started to open a portal, stepping through.

"NO," shouted Yukina as she lunged for Hiei, trying to get him back. The portal closed before she got to him, and she hit the floor.

"NO, NO you damn bastard, give me my brother back, I just got him, I want him back," Yukina said as she sobbed on the floor. She knew he was gone, but she still wished she could have gotten to him sooner.

After awhile she stood up and left the room, in search of the others. It didn't take long to find them. It looked like they had been trying to stop the demon, but had somehow all lost consciousness. But as she walked in, they began to regain conscious.

"Where's Hiei?" was the first thing that Yusuke said.

"He's gone. I couldn't protect him," said Yukina.

"Damn why didn't we realize sooner that he had the spear all this time, that's what Koenma sent him on the mission for in the first place. We should have realized that," shouted Yusuke as he punched the floor.

"What do we do now?" asked Keiko.

"We go after him and get back Hiei," said Yukina.

"But we don't even know where Hiei is," said Botan.

"You don't, but I do," said Yukina.

"Where?" asked Kurama.

"He's in the park," said Yukina as she headed for the door. "Let's go."

No words were necessary, everyone just followed, trying to get to the park as fast as possible.

_Thirty minutes latter_

It didn't take long to figure out why the demon was still in the park. Hiei wasn't giving the demon what he wanted. Currently the demon was trying to extract the spear from him, but all he was receiving was scratches and bites. If you don't have strength, then do what the women do to protect themselves, bite, scratch, kick, spit, slap and punch. Use anything and everything.

And it seamed like Hiei was doing a pretty good job of protecting that spear.

"Give me the spear you stupid brat," yelled the demon as he kicked Hiei, forcing him to remain still long enough for him to levitate him off of the ground so that he could reach inside his body to pull the spear out himself.

That's when the gang reacted. Poor demon didn't know what hit him. One spirit gun to the chest, a metal bat to the head, a slap to the face, rose whip to the back, spirit sword to the side, and ice needles to the other side. Needles to say, the demon was dead before he hit the ground. Rushing over, Yukina grabbed her brother and held him in a tight embrace.

"It's safe now Hiei, you can remove the spear from your body, nobody is going to hurt you any more," said Yukina as she held him even tighter, "I promise."

A few hours latter, with the spear safely in Koenma's hands and a promise that he will up the security the gang was once again inside the temple. Keiko was making dinner, Botan was cleaning up the mess that demon made, Kurama, Kuwabara and Yusuke were out training with Genkai and Yukina was inside Hiei's room and she had no intention of leaving him, for a long long time.

Hi it's finished now, I feel much better now that I rewrote this story, I really didn't like how I originally wrote it. And for that one reviewer, who aske if hiei was naked, the answer is yes he was. Don't worry I'm planning on doing a sequel for those of you who liked it, I actually have already started writing it, but haven't posted it cause I wanted to fix this one first. For those of you who didn't read my ending comments last chapter, I made a website, where I plan on putting all my stories, including stories that don't have anything to do with fan fiction. But it's not finished yet. But if you do go there, please tell me what you think so far. REVIEW PLEASE.


End file.
